(Auto)engaño
by Sanae Prime
Summary: No hay mejor mentiroso que aquel que termina creyéndose su propio engaño. Post-Dark World, SPOILERS.


Como prácticamente todas las noches desde su "funeral", Loki de Jötunnheim caminaba por uno de los pasillos de Asgard. Su andar era resuelto, orgulloso, como si tuviera todo el derecho del mundo a estar allí; y de hecho, así era, al menos para cualquiera con quien se cruzase, pues a ojos de todos no era sino Odín quien se paseaba por los dorados corredores. Un hechizo de ilusión sencillo y fácil de mantener al que ya se había acostumbrado, y por si el disfraz y la actuación no eran suficientes, la lanza _Gungnir_ en su mano derecha (la verdadera, además) disipaba cualquier duda. Lo único difícil de mantener su mascarada era contener la risa cada vez que uno de "sus súbditos" le saludaba.

"¡Ingenuos!" pensaba Loki para sí. "Si supieran a quien tienen delante en realidad... Su mayor pesadilla, el criminal más odiado, oculto a plena vista. ¡Ja!"

La última puerta del pasillo estaba decorada con un exquisito grabado de nubes de tormenta descargando rayos sobre suaves colinas. Loki se detuvo ante ella, la abrió y se deslizó dentro sigilosamente, deshaciendo la ilusión que lo escondía con un parpadeo.

La habitación era amplia y elegante, como prácticamente todo en Asgard, y le resultaba tan familiar que habría podido recorrerla con los ojos cerrados sin tropezar con ninguno de los muebles de madera con tiradores dorados, y salir al enorme balcón con vistas al mar sin caerse. Últimamente, además, su ocupante solía ordenarlo todo hasta que reinase la pulcritud; seguramente a causa de la invitada que albergaba allí. Loki dejó a _Gungnir_ apoyada contra una pared en sombras y se giró hacia la cama con dosel que había junto al balcón entreabierto. Entre las sábanas rojas descansaban dos cuerpos, y uno de ellos profería unos ronquidos tan fuertes que si Loki no hubiese crecido escuchándolos seguramente se habría asustado.

Thor dormía bocaarriba, desparramado sobre la cama con el cuello en un ángulo un poco extraño sobre la almohada. A su lado, hecha un ovillo, estaba Jane, la... _midgardiana_. La joven humana estaba pasando allí las vacaciones, por lo que Loki había podido entender. El jötunn se acercó a su lado de la cama y se inclinó sobre ella, acariciándole burlonamente el rostro con una mano helada.

-No sé cómo te has acostumbrado tan rápido a sus rugidos- murmuró. Su mano emitió un leve brillo verdoso y Jane suspiró, cayendo presa de un hechizo de sueño-. Supongo que para los humanos todo pasa más deprisa.

Después, Loki rodeó la cama y se sentó junto al cuerpo yaciente de Thor. Chasqueando la lengua, le recolocó la cabeza sobre la almohada hasta que los ronquidos cesaron. Thor murmuró algo ininteligible en sueños, pero no se despertó.

-No tienes remedio...- murmuró Loki, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por su rostro. Una sonrisa maliciosa acudió a sus labios.

Había algo retorcidamente divertido en aquellas visitas nocturnas, que ya eran parte de su rutina antes de irse a dormir. Le gustaba pasearse por su cuarto y sentarse junto a él (a veces hasta tumbarse a su lado) por la noche, mientras por el día su "hermano" se metía en frecuentes líos por defender su _memoria_ y trataba de ocultar su pesar por su _muerte_. Sí, había algo endiabladamente divertido en la noble inocencia del dios del trueno. Por no hablar de las veces en que conseguía que Thor hablase en sueños. ¡Qué perlas soltaba cuando dormía! Desde confesiones de simples travesuras que había hecho de pequeño, hasta auténticas vergüenzas que jamás diría en voz alta conscientemente.

Los dedos de Loki bajaron por el cuello del asgardiano hasta su pecho desnudo, arrancándole algo parecido a un gracioso ronroneo.

-Loki...

El jötunn se sobresaltó, pero Thor seguía dormido. Alzando una ceja, lo observó atentamente.

-¿Me llamas a mí en vez de a tu humana?- susurró, divertido. Sus dedos siguieron paseando por el pecho de Thor, que dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción. Una idea perversa acudió a la mente de Loki, dibujándole una sonrisa maquiavélica en la cara. El jötunn se inclinó lentamente sobre su hermano adoptivo, cerró los ojos y le abrió los labios con los suyos propios, invadiendo su boca sin rastro de vergüenza. La respiración de Thor se aceleró. Loki sonrió contra sus labios al notar que respondía inconscientemente al beso, pero cuando se separó de él, el susto estuvo a punto de borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

Thor tenía los ojos _abiertos_. Y lo estaba mirando fijamente.

La mente de Loki se puso a trabajar a toda velocidad. Le había descubierto. Tal vez no debió arriesgarse tanto, o tal vez debió haberle aplicado el mismo hechizo de sueño que a la humana. En cualquier caso, ahora el daño estaba hecho. Si Thor se iba de la lengua y corría la voz de que estaba vivo...

-¿Loki?- murmuró Thor, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Loki se esforzó por guardar la compostura.

-Hola, _hermano_.

-¿Estás vivo? Dime que lo estás, por favor. Dime que esto no es otro sueño...- la voz de Thor se elevó unas octavas con una nota de miedo, o tal vez de súplica. Loki contuvo a duras penas su sorpresa.

"¿_Otro sueño_? ¿De verdad sueña este idiota conmigo? Bueno, tanto mejor. Es la excusa perfecta para que no diga que me ha visto."

-Viste mi funeral, Thor- respondió-. _Sabes_ que esto no es sino otro sueño más.

Hizo ademán de ir a levantarse, pero las manos de Thor se aferraron a sus brazos.

-¡Espera! Si esto es un sueño, no te vayas.

-¿Por qué ibas a querer tal cosa?

-Porque...- Thor desvió la mirada y enmudeció unos segundos-. Sabes por qué. Esto es mi sueño, ¿no?- No sonaba suspicaz, más bien resignado. Otra reacción que sorprendió a Loki.

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres admitir, Thor? No se te da bien ocultar cosas- señaló. Thor se revolvió, pero finalmente se rindió y clavó en él unos cansados y dolidos ojos azules.

-Te echo de menos. Mucho- admitió.

Loki dirigió una mirada de soslayo a Jane para asegurarse de que seguía dormida y se humedeció los labios. Thor no hacía sino facilitarle las cosas para salir impune de aquella.

"Qué bonito. Bonito, y patético. ¿No habías afirmado que ya nada nos unía, que nada te impediría matarme si te traicionaba? ¿De verdad bastaba con simular mi muerte para que bajases la guardia así? De haberlo sabido, lo habría hecho antes. Patético, realmente patético." Pero Loki no se levantó.

-Vaya forma de consolarte, invocando mi fantasma en sueños- replicó burlonamente. Después fingió un escalofrío y se encogió-. Hazme un sitio, anda. Tengo frío.

Thor se echó hacia atrás, pero se topó de repente con Jane. Loki se regodeó en el brillo de culpabilidad que apareció en sus ojos y no desaprovechó la oportunidad para meter el dedo en la llaga:

-Qué bien se lo monta tu subconsciente, hermanito. En la cama con esa mujer y mi fantasma, desde luego...

-Ah, cállate- masculló Thor, ingeniándoselas para abrirle hueco a Loki sin echar a Jane de la cama. Loki se metió bajo las sábanas como una culebra, dándole la espalda, y en cuanto se quedó quieto los fuertes brazos del asgardiano lo rodearon. Loki contuvo las ganas de revolverse, incómodo ante tanta muestra de cariño, aunque él mismo se lo había buscado.

"Tanta visita... La suerte no iba a sonreírme siempre, supongo. Debí dormirle con un hechizo, para la próxima vez lo tendré en cuenta."

Loki consideró sus opciones. Tenía que estar de vuelta en las habitaciones de Odín para ocupar su puesto antes del amanecer, pero para eso aún quedaba mucho. Podía permitirse torturar un poco más a Thor, y cuando cuadrasen las circunstancias, dormirle con su magia y escabullirse. Sí, eso haría. Además, tampoco se estaba tan mal allí, una vez que se acostumbraba al calor que desprendía el cuerpo de su hermano adoptivo y al peso de sus musculosos brazos sobre su costado. Se giró, quedándose ambos frente a frente, y lo miró directamente a los ojos. Thor le devolvió una mirada llena de calma.

"Una calma que voy a hacer desaparecer de inmediato."

-¿Por qué me echas de menos?- preguntó de imprevisto. Thor lo miró, desconcertado.

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

-Bueno, ya lo dijiste tú mismo. Si osaba traicionarte, me matarías- razonó Loki-. ¿Por qué te importa, si de todos modos pensabas matarme? ¿No era esto lo que querías?

-¡No!- exclamó Thor, horrorizado-. Claro que no, Loki. Eres... ¡Eres mi hermano, maldita sea!

-En realidad no lo soy; ni siquiera soy asgardiano. Y lo sabes perfectamente.

Thor cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza. Sus mechones rubios golpearon la almohada y sus manos apretaron los hombros de Loki.

-Me importa poco la sangre que corra por tus venas. Crecimos juntos, nos criamos juntos y luchamos juntos. Eso nos hace hermanos- declaró.

-También peleamos el uno contra el otro, ¿dónde nos deja eso?- replicó Loki-. Por no hablar de que hace un momento me has besado.

Thor lo miró, incrédulo, y Loki sonrió interiormente.

-¿Qué? _Tú_ me has besado a _mí_.

-Te recuerdo que esto es _tu_ sueño. Si te he besado es porque una parte de ti quería que lo hiciera- siguió Loki, regodeándose de nuevo en la culpa que afloraba al rostro de su hermano adoptivo.

"Para ser tan fuerte, Thor, eres extremadamente frágil. Te rompes con una facilidad..."

-Acéptalo. No me ves sólo como a un hermano. Me _quieres_- siseó el dios del engaño, recorriéndole el pecho desnudo con sus finos dedos de pianista. Thor, para su deleite, se estremeció.

"Eres mío. Siempre lo fuiste, siempre te dejaste atrapar por mis hilos. Y el amor te debilita, por eso al final yo siempre seré más fuerte que tú."

Dejó que su mano subiera hasta el rostro de su hermano y peregrinase por él con suavidad, acariciándolo como haría una amante. Thor, siempre arcilla entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer.

"Eres patético."

Enterró los dedos en su melena rubia y se incorporó hasta sentarse sobre su regazo. Thor lo miró con una mezcla de súplica y remordimiento, y Loki, esbozando esa sonrisa que era sólo suya, se inclinó y lo besó. Thor cerró los ojos, perdiéndose completamente en su boca.

"No me importas. Por eso soy mejor que tú. Porque mientras tú lloras sobre mi tumba, yo bailo sobre la de tu padre, y me da igual."

Se separaron unos momentos para respirar y Loki decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Hora de ir volviendo a sus habitaciones.

-Loki...- murmuró Thor, alzando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. El dios del engaño sonrió de nuevo, colocando sobre su lengua el más sutil de los hechizos de sueño, antes de volver a unir sus bocas y deslizar el conjuro dentro de la de su hermano. Los ojos de Thor se nublaron rápidamente, su mano cayó sobre la almohada y finalmente el hechizo lo arrastró a un profundo sueño. En cuanto dejó de moverse, Loki se separó de él, salió de la cama y recuperó a _Gungnir_ de donde la había dejado. Miró una última vez a su hermano adoptivo antes de irse y apretó los labios, que todavía conservaban un regusto a los de Thor.

-No me importas- siseó en voz alta el dios del engaño. Como es lógico, no obtuvo sino silencio por respuesta. Respiró hondo, volvió a disfrazarse con la ilusión de Odín y se marchó exactamente igual a como había llegado.

"No me importas."


End file.
